


A Prime Specimen

by BisexualTentacleWitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Consentacles, Explicit Consent, Fic Exchange, Is It Technically Bukkake If It's Only One Person?, Other, Rough Sex, Telepathy, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualTentacleWitch/pseuds/BisexualTentacleWitch
Summary: Mei heads out to Ecopoint: Australia to check if it's still operational, and bumps into a specimen left behind by the last crew.





	A Prime Specimen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softly_speaking_valkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/gifts).



> My part for a fic exchange that ended up being super fun to write. Hope you enjoy, Val! <3

Ecopoint: Australia was a lot different from how Mei remembered it; the product of nine years in cryo, and another few before that avoiding the country on principle due to the ridiculous heat. It had taken her approximately five minutes after landing to realise wearing her standard gear had been a mistake, and she'd changed into some more climate-appropriate clothing at the first opportunity: a light blue tank top, sports bra, and dark leggings.

Since answering the recall, Winston had been eager to get Overwatch's scientific branches operational again. To that end, he'd been sending Mei out on solo-missions to the former Ecopoints to ascertain how many could still be considered operational, while he wrangled the rest of the agents. It was very much a hit or miss effort, with every other base having been either demolished or condemned, but fieldwork was still fieldwork.

She approached the base on foot, having parked her car about a hundred metres down the road in case of any gas leaks that might react poorly to an engine starting.

"Hey Snowball, if you see Fawkes could you please put him on ice? I _really_ don't want to compete with him for salvage," Mei said. Snowball whirred affirmatively. "Well, whaddya think?" She asked. The droid on her back let out a series of whistles and beeps that could be loosely interpreted as either 'could be better, could be worse' or 'I can't see over your shoulder.' "I mean, it's at least still standing; that's gotta count for something," she muttered to herself as she walked through the gates.

She passed an array of solar panels that a cursory glance indicated were still operational before finally she reached the central control hub. She flicked a few switches on the console, and the whole base lit up. "Power restored! Let's see what we've got," she said. She turned to a monitor and set it to run a diagnostic of the base in the background while she reviewed the accumulated data. She was about a third of the way through before Snowball beeped urgently.

"Snowball? What is it?" She asked, concerned. She changed tab back to the diagnostic, which was declaring in bold letters that 'Lab A Requires Attention'. "Huh, that's...weird. I'll go check it out, you hold down the fort," she said, heading for the door. Snowball let out a beep that could be loosely interpreted as either 'Sure thing' or 'Better you than me.'

After a few minutes snooping around, she found a building helpfully marked "Lab A" in faded red letters. She tried the door, and it opened on the first try. The room was well-lit, with a stainless steel table in the middle and black boxes numbered from one to a hundred lining the walls, except for a space where one box had been taken out and put on the table. The box in question was painted black with a stencilled number 43 in red upside-down on the side. And it was moving. Not suddenly or constantly, but like there was something using the box like a shell and slowly moving around the table. Mei grabbed two disposable gloves from the dispenser on the wall and put them on before slowly walking towards the table and carefully flipping the box around right-side up.

As she did so, she got a look at part of creature in the box. Mei was tempted to describe it as 'squid-like', but only in the sense that it had tentacles with no suckers. It peeked over the rim of the box, two golden eyes a stark contrast to its bluish-grey body. It quickly ducked back down, and Mei watched as one of the tentacles rose up and over the rim of the box and motioned towards her, beckoning her closer. Curiosity got the better of her, and she closed the gap between herself and the table, before straightening her glasses to get a better look.

"Well, then. Aren't you a cute little thing?" She asked. The tentacle shrunk back and shook a little, as though its owner were giggling nervously. It waved up and down briefly in what Mei interpreted as a nod.

"Smart too. I wonder if you can tell me what this 'Lab Requires Attention' alert means?" She asked. The tentacle dropped down to the table, and began tracing letters on the table with the lubrication coating its skin. Mei read aloud.

"L-O-N-E-L-Y...Lonely? Aww, you just need company! Now that, I can do," she said, extending her gloved hand. The tentacle reached forward and touched her hand. As she was focusing on the one in her hand, another slithered out of the box and gently pressed itself to her forehead. 

There was a rush of images before Mei saw someone she presumed was one of the previous researchers undressing in the room she was now standing in. She saw as the creature extended its tentacles and began roaming the researcher's body, slipping into their entrance. Just as suddenly as it started, the vision stopped. Mei gasped in realisation.

"O-ohh. You mean... _lonely_  lonely. Isn't that a bit cliché?" She asked. Suddenly, she heard a voice in her head.

" _I Wouldn't Know. I've Been In This Box For Four Years_ ," it said (if 'said' was the right word).

"Ooh, telepathic too!" Mei exclaimed, before returning to the point at hand. "Fair point," she admitted. "I...I mean, I'm a bit nervous, but as long as you take this slow I'm good, okay?" 

" _Don't Worry; I Won't Push Your Limits. Thank You, By The Way_ "

The rest of the tentacles emerged from the box and began to tug lightly at her clothes. "Just a sec."

She started to get undressed, first taking off her shoes and socks before pulling her leggings down around her ankles. She breathed in sharply at the temperature shift, her dark bush and soft pussy exposed to the cool air. She kicked her leggings off into a corner of the room, and one of the tentacles approached her, threading itself through her legs. She moaned as she started humping it, her hips bucking forward to rub her clit against the slick, rubbery surface. She pulled her tank top up and over her head, and attempted pulling it off to no avail before realising it was stuck.

"Little help here?" She asked quietly, and one of the tentacles reached up to give it a tug. It slid the rest of the way off, and Mei pressed a gentle kiss to the helping tentacle. It blushed a slightly darker blue and quickly repositioned her glasses before sliding down to her cleavage, rubbing gently against it before moving around behind her and pulling down the zip on her sports bra. Mei put her arms forward and the tentacle pulled it off, letting the garment fall to the ground before threading itself around her heavy breasts in a figure-eight and bringing its tip up to her face, probing gently at her lips. Mei opened her mouth and the tentacle slid in about six inches. 

As this was happening, four of the other tentacles lifted her up onto the table and wrapped around her arms and legs. Her arms were pulled above her head and pinned together at the wrist, while tentacles wrapped around her thighs to bare her glistening entrance to the world. 

" _Is This Too Tight, Or Is This Okay?_ " the creature asked. Mei moaned and nodded. " _Good; Just Relax_." The tentacles binding her lifted her up a few inches into the air, and the one that she'd been humping re-positioned itself so that its tip could circle around her clit. She moaned around the tentacle in her mouth as it played with the bundle of nerves before slowly pushing into her pussy. Once it was in as far as she could comfortably take it, it began to widen. There was a distant part of her mind marvelling at a creature that could change its size and shape at will, but it was fighting a losing battle for focus against how incredible the stretch made her feel. The tentacle pulled back before thrusting forward, and Mei saw stars. Almost as soon as she recovered, it did it again. And again. And again, until it was pumping in and out of her almost in time with her racing pulse. 

A steady stream of her own slickness and the creature's self-lubrication dripped out of her, and before long her muscles tensed and toes curled as she came around the tentacle, the appendages wrapped around her thighs the only thing stopping her legs from spasming out to the sides. It kept slamming into her until she was practically screaming in ecstasy. Finally, the tentacle in her mouth pulled out and sprayed a thick, warm white substance over her face and bust. Mei was left panting to regain her breath. Once she had recovered, she looked to the box before speaking.

"What _is_  this stuff?" She asked, licking some of the fluid from her lips. "Ooh, fruity!"

" _It Is A Reward Mechanism_ ," it answered.

"Wait, what?"

" _That Is What The Last Ones Said. Truth Be Told, I Don't Entirely Know. I Will Avoid Letting It In Your Reproductive Orifice In Case_ ," it replied.

"Okay, cool. Ready for round two?" She asked shakily. The creature seemed to smile, at least as much as something with no visible mouth _can_  smile.

" _But Of Course_ ," it said. 

It started thrusting into her pussy again slowly as another tentacle reached up behind her. It rubbed around her ample behind, before gently slapping it. Surprised, she bucked her hips into the other tentacle's thrusts.

" _Are You Okay?_ " it asked, concerned. It removed the tentacle from her mouth so she could answer.

"I'm fine, it was just a bit...unexpected, is all," she said. "It was good, though," she added, and the tentacle nodded.

" _Understood._ " It put the tentacle gently back in her mouth and slowly started to deep-throat her, pushing in and out slowly. At the same time, the tentacle around her ass slid into her hole, stretching the tight ring of muscle as it expanded to fit her comfort level inside her. It lubed her up and started to move slowly in and out before speeding up like the other one had. 

Soon, she was being fucked hard by a tentacle each in her mouth, pussy, and ass, and loving every second of it. She started pushing her head back and forward to take the tentacle in her mouth further, and nearly gagged on its length. Her moans were practically non-stop as the two tentacles hammering into her from below continued to stretch her out until her mind went blank with pleasure. She came again, the sensation of being held open combined with the dual stimulation too much for her. She moaned deeply into the tentacle in her mouth, which let out a spurt of the warm fluid that coated the back of her throat before pulling out and spraying her belly with the rest. She savoured the fruity taste before swallowing. The creature didn't wait before heading into round three, flipping Mei over onto her front so that her heavy breasts sagged under their own weight. She stuck her ass in the air and wiggled it around, trying to tempt the creature into hurrying up. It worked, and the tentacles again began to pump in and out of her. 

As she started to throw herself back onto the tentacles in an attempt to help them go deeper or harder or, better yet, both, another tentacle made its way out of the box and began circling her clit. Her hips bucked into it and it pulled away slightly, teasing her. A low whine caught in her throat and the tentacle slowly went back, massaging and circling at the bundle of nerves. She came quickly under the constant direct stimulation, and the tentacle pumping her ass pulled out and thrust inbetween her plentiful ass-cheeks a few times before squirting its load over her back, a few drops launching as far as her hair. The tentacles wasted no time beginning to fuck her again, but this time the tentacle that had occupied her mouth focused on playing with her breasts. This left her mouth free to let out a non-stop stream of desperate moans and frantic cursing.

"Please," she started, the tentacles in her ass and pussy beginning to grind slowly against her. " _Please, FUCK ME_. That feels, _ah_ , so good inside me, I need, I need, oh _FUCK_  do I need, use me, please please _please_ ," she continued, her pitch increasing along with the tentacle's speed. A tentacle swirled around her nipple, and she breathed in sharply. After a while, she was reduced simply to letting out guttural moans as the sensations became too good for her to remain coherent. Her inner walls tightened again around the tentacles as she came screaming, and this time the tentacle in her ass shot its load in her hole, letting it slowly drip out of her.

She lost count of how many more times she orgasmed and how many times the tentacles covered her in their fluid, but by the time she was done and the tentacles had pulled out of her and gently set her down on the cool table she was a wreck. What was left of her eyeliner was running down both cheeks, her legs were twitching so much she could barely stand let alone walk, and she was covered nearly head to toe in sweat and the warm, sticky fluid the tentacles excreted. 

"So," Mei asked, slipping three fingers past her thick labia to allay the feeling of emptiness. "Was that good for you too?" The creature smiled again in its mouthless way, and she heard the voice let out a pleased noise.

" _Very Much So. Thank You For That_." The creature gently tickled her cheek with the tip of one tentacle before the tentacles retreated back to the box, closing the lid behind them. Mei made a mental note to write down her observations of the creature later, once the lingering fuzziness in her head had cleared. She looked down at herself and realised that she was way too gunked up to put her clothes back on, and so left the lab in search of a towel. 

The cool afternoon breeze that blew through the buildings making up Ecopoint: Australia felt almost liberating against her bare skin. Before she could find a building with a towel in, or even a discarded lab coat, she heard the tell-tale buzz of Snowball. The blue droid rounded the corner quickly and almost crashed into Mei in a panic. It let out a series of frantic bleeps and whistles that could be loosely interpreted as 'Where were you? You were gone for so long, and I worried', and Mei gently petted the bot until it calmed down. 

Once it had settled, it took stock of the current situation and noticed what Mei was wearing (and more importantly, what she wasn't). It raised a digital eyebrow and made a suggestive whistling noise before she pressed a shushing finger to where Snowball's lips would have been had it had any.

"Not. One. Word. Do you understand?" She said slowly. Snowball nodded, but made a sarcastic bleeping sound as it did. "Hey! Enough lip. Come on, I need to find a towel."

**Author's Note:**

> Is it Bukkake if there's only one other partner? Is it public nudity if it's in an abandoned science base? Vote now on your phones and in the comments!


End file.
